Bumblebee's adventure in to parenthood
by sandifurclayton
Summary: bumblebee x oc cheetor x oc. the story of when bumblebee helps his adult son grow up. vote for the following on food vote for food battle 2013 on : banana. hot dog weiner,giant gummy snake,pretzel.round 1 banana. round 2 pretzel. final round banana.


**So this a TFP story about bumblebee being a father. bumblebee x oc cheetor x oc.**

Bumblebee POV

"uhhhhhh-ahhhhhhhhh" said my sparkmate,hornet, giving birth to our first sparkling. "come on. just push a little harder hornet and your sparkling will get out." said my sparkling's uncle,medic, best friend smokescreen. a loud scream filled the place then came the sound of crying. "It's a mech." smokescreen said. I turned to my sparkmate after he opened his big blue and cute optics. "He's beautiful."I told my sparkmate. 'what will be his designation be?" Hornet asked me holding our son. "cheetor. I've always liked that name but I don't know why." I told her.

"Cheetor it is. It's a cute name." hornet said. from that orbital cycle forth I vowed I would protect my son at any cost, no matter the price.

400 STELLAR-CYCLES LATER

40,000 EARTH YEARS LATER

"Come on, dad! let me play with the other kids" said my full grown son,cheetor, begging me to let him play with his friends. "No means no and that's final! we're going to earth whether you like it or not!" I told my son. "mom will give me a choice. she always does." Cheetor said. "sorry son. not this time." hornet said coming downstairs. "I HATE BOTH OF YOU AND I WISH SOMEONE ELSE WERE MY CREATORS!" he said. I sighed sitting down at the table. hornet held one of my servos and kissed it. "honey, you know he didn't mean it. they were just words of anger. he'll apologize later." hornet said trying to make me feel better.

"I know hon. it's just rodimus is now leader of the decepticons and I'm a prime and leader of the autobots. I'm just worried that with all this war and training, He will no longer see me as his father and will call smokescreen his dad." I said.

20 MINUTES LATER

ON EARTH

Me, ,and cheetor came into the base and mark esquivel the 2nd came to me. "hello mark how did your really great ancestor do without me?" I asked him. "oh my god. YOU'RE BUMBLEBEE." he said "wait where is arcee,wheeljack,optimus,ratchet,ultra magnus,and bulkhead?" asked a soldier. "all offline" I said. "dad,can I please go back home?"cheetor asked me. "OH MY PRIMUS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? NO!" I answered. "hmph." my son said to me me. "I don't like this place. It's boring." he said to me. "I don't care." I said. "we've got cybertronian signals!" said a soldier. "where?" I asked. "the sahara desert in africa." he answered me. "I think you and cheetor should go. A little sire-son time should ease the tension between you two." hornet told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "what if you get lonely, you could use my company." I said being really flirty with her. I might be old, but I'm not an elder. "don't worry I'll be fine and for dinner is energon nuggets." she said. Oh I love that food."but if cheetor comes back with a dent, you will not have energon nuggets." she said before kissing me. I leaned to the kiss. I could hear cheetor get grossed out by us. "eww" he shuddred. "alright break up the love session and go through the ground bridge." mark said. I stopped kissing my sparkmate and held servos with her so she could kiss one of my servos.

she kissed one of my servos and I let go of her. "come on,dad. hurry up." cheetor said impatiently at the ground bridge. "son, one day you will be kissing a femme or mech that you fell in love with." I said. "I will never do that!" cheetor said. I chuckled and we went through the bridge.

**so episode 1 of bumblebee's adventure into parenthood is over. on episode 3 or 4 It will show what happens to the others and no they didn't offline from old age. cheetor x oc next chapter. along with why bumblebee hates rodimus so much. good-bye everyone. review or rodimus will kill**

**rodimus: damn right! that motherfucker is correct.**

**me:how did you get in here?**

**Rodimus: I blasted off the door to your fucking house**

**me: YOU WHAT?!**

**Me: (runs to the door to find the entrance on fire.)**

**Me: (to rodimus) that's it I'll call bumblebee and tell him you're here."**

**rodimus: alright. if you don't review I'll kill you. and I'm fucking sorry sandifurclayton**

**me: good. now review or die.**

**BYE-BYE!**


End file.
